Welcome to Bermuda
by WIWJ
Summary: Collection of one shots involving the love triangle I see DS trying to force. Lol. All from different POV's All stand alones. :)
1. The blueberry muffin situation

Welcome to Bermuda

Situation one: The blueberry muffin

A small smile played across Emily's lips as she left Kendra's office. She remembered those days, the ones that ended in a heap on the couch wondering how your life had come to this. Now she had other reasons to end the day on the couch.

She grinned at the thought as she made her way into her office.

"Thinking about me?" He purred in low tones, chuckingling against her neck when she jumped at his arms encircling her waist.

"For your information I was thinking about the pandemic."

"That grin was for the pandemic?" She felt him grin.

"For the successful treatment of-" She spun in his arms. "Okay yes Aaron I was thinking about you."

Shore let his eyebrows rise and fall, looking around before pressing his lips quickly to hers.

"No PDA at work." She reminded, rubbing her hands up his biceps.

"Yeah, yeah." He pouted, she moved her hand to his cheek before brushing it into his unruly curls. "You getting out of here anytime soon?"

"Couple hours?" She sighed, watching him wince.

"You need Seth? He said he wanted to talk to me about something." She shook her head, before fingering the curls again. "I'll still try and beat you home. Want anything?"

"Just you, the couch and the fuzzy blanket." She hummed, turning back towards her desk..

"And the rest of the Christmas Bailey's?" He asked, pulling out her chair for her.

"You do love me." She looked up at him.

"So much." He sighed, pecking her lips. "Call me if you're going to be past midnight?"

"Yeah." She grinned.

…..

"So, I wanted to ask you something." Seth finally announced. "It's one of those things you're better at than me."

"It's a pretty big list.." Aaron teased, pushing his chair back to stretch his long legs.

"Yeah okay har har." Wright smirked. "It's about Emily."

Aaron tried not to wince. He was waiting for this conversation, he knew it would come but that didn't stem the flutter he felt in his chest at the idea that they were about to go public.

"Did someone in the press..?" He let his voice trail off, looking at his hands.

"No. Nothing like that." Seth shook his head. "It's personal." Aaron looked up again. "Lately I've been getting some.." He looked at Aaron and groaned. "This is awkward. She's been.. Flirting… with me.."

Aaron tried not to choke on his mouthful of whiskey, Seth handed him a napkin as he failed.

"You okay?" Shore waved away his concern.

"Flirting?"

"Yeah you know. A look here, a touch there. She implied she couldn't stay in the west wing without me." Aaron felt his right eyebrow arch. "And this morning she left me a muffin." Aaron couldn't help but grin. He'd been the one to suggest they grab an extra muffin for Seth this morning. He'd spent the whole car ride over chastising her for picking the blueberries out of it. "I know right? That's flirting? Right? I mean it's awkward, she's my boss, but she's Emily; smart, beautiful, funny Emily."

Aaron made an uncomfortable noise.

"Seth…" He sighed softly swallowing against the lump in his throat.. "Emily's seeing someone."

Wright sat there for a moment before nodding.

"Oh." He tried not to look crushed. Aaron felt like a jerk, he told Emily she was too nice. This is what happens when people are too nice. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure." He grimaced.

"Is it serious?"

"I think so." Aaron pressed his teeth into his lips.

"So am I reading it wrong or-?" He shook his head at Shore.

"She flirts." Aaron interrupted shaking his head in the way that a guy did when they were telling someone else something that they had told their girlfriend a hundred times. "It's not you, she's just really friendly. She's also really close to you, you're probably her closest friend right now."

"Are you two ever going to fix whatever the hell happened between you last year?" Wright sighed.

"We're working on it." Aaron told him honestly. Seth nodded and the two of them looked silently into their drinks for a moment.

"Have you met this guy she's serious about?" The press secretary asked a moment later. Shore nodded.

"And he's a nice person?"

"He tries to be." Aaron held his friends eyes.

"He's good enough for her?"

"Not at all." Aaron smirked sadly, before rubbing his face. "I told her I wouldn't tell you."

"It's okay." Wright gestured, puckering his lips what Aaron knew he hoped was a nonchalant manner.

"Seth.." He looked at the bar behind him. Emily was going to kill him for this, but it was her fault for being too damn nice.

"It's not some press nightmare?" His friend pressed his thumb to his forehead and shut his eyes.

"I think it'll be fine." Aaron whispered.

"You think? That's not reassuring at all coming from you."

"Seth.. "

"He's not married or a republican or something?" Shore looked at him with all certainty.

"No."

"He's not some-?"

"Emily's going to kill me." Aaron interrupted and Seth's brown eyes blinked to meet his. "It's me."

"Oh." Wright's mouth hung open for a second. "I feel like an idiot now."

"Please don't." Aaron sighed.

"I just told you you're girlfriend was flirting with me and asked advice about-."

"She was flirting."

"How long has this-?"

"Six months."

"Six months." Seth nodded. "And I see both of you daily and I've never noticed. I am an idiot."

"Seth stop." Aaron ordered, waving the glass in his hand around catching the attention of the waitress, who gestured if she should bring another round. Shore nodded vigorously.

….

"I thought you said you'd beat me home?" Emily murmured sleepily rolling over as Aaron sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at her wearily. "What? Did something happen? My phone didn't-."

Her boyfriend put his hands on her shoulders and she tried to reach for her phone. He shook his head.

"I told Seth." He admitted.

"Told him what?" She asked, her face still stuck in professional crisis mode. He continued to stare at her until her eyes softened. "You told him."

"He wanted advice on whether or not he should ask you out."

"Ask me what now?"

"I told you, you're too nice."

"I'm too nice?"

"He thought you were flirting."

"Flirting?" She wrinkled her nose up at him, he rolled his eyes. "Poor Seth."

"Yeah he feels like an idiot and I feel like an asshole so."

"He's not an idiot." Emily said defensively.

"So should I have told him to go for it?" Aaron sighed. "Maybe given him some pointers?"

She swatted at him, but left her hand on his bicep afterward.

"I'm his boss." The idea her subordinate thought she was flirting was almost as disturbing to her as Seth thinking it was okay to ask out his boss.

"I know." Aaron mumbled. "It was weird on so many levels.

"Well I feel horrible." She sighed.

"Yeah." Aaron agreed pinching the bridge of his nose. "We should tell Kirkman."

"Yeah. Monday." She announced, dropping back onto the bed. "Looks like we're going public."

He studied her for a moment, his tongue darting out and licking his suddenly dry lips.

"You're okay with that, right?" Shore whispered.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, running her fingers over the last button of his dress shirt.

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure." He tilted his head to the side, his eyes everywhere but on hers.

"This made you feel insecure." She realized softly.

"No. I mean.." She was grinning when he looked back at her. "That amuses you?"

"I love you Aaron Shore." She told him in a sing song voice. "I really truly love you."

His smirk returned as she lifted herself back up to kiss him.


	2. The third kiss situation

Welcome to Bermuda

Situation two: The third kiss

...

He took a deep breath and looked around the cabin before looking back down at his phone. She'd said they were wrapping up fifteen minutes ago. Where was she?

He had really hoped that this weekend at Camp David would have given them some time to spend together. After they'd decided to see if there was actual potential for something more than friendship between them he'd been struggling to find enough time between crisis to give it some thought.

That wasn't exactly true. He'd given it thought. A lot of thought, that was the problem. Not one moment of actual interaction had led to anything close to what he'd been thinking about.

He had decided he was overthinking.

So maybe the first date had been all about work, and the second had seemed like two college roommates catching up. So what if the first kiss had been awkward, weren't they all? So what if the second kiss had seemed kind of like kissing his sister? That just meant they were comfortable together right? That was a good thing right?

This was Emily he was talking about. He had a chance to fall in love with Emily Rhodes. Smart successful, smoking hot Emily Rhodes. One of his favorite people, hell probably his most favorite. What could be more perfect than that? Just because it had been more difficult then he'd expected didnt' mean that it wasn't still going to be one of the best relationships he'd ever had. Maybe the last.

He resound himself to tonight being the night. Kiss number three was going to be the kiss. Tonight he and Emily Rhodes were going to fall in love.

"Well that took forever." He jumped at her voice as she made her way into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Dinner was two hours ago. Why were you still stuck there?" He asked making his way over to her and helping her off with her coat.

"Meetings about meetings." She shook her head. "Pour me a drink."

He did as he was told.

"I thought the whole point of being at Camp David was so that we could be more relaxed?"

"Apparently the President didn't get that memo." She sighed. "So far the only thing I've noticed about Camp David is that it's dark as hell out there and I don't get much of cell signal."

"The food was disgusting." He murmured.

"Oh god yes. The food was disgusting." She agreed, leaning back in her chair. "So what's on the agenda for Camp David date night?"

He watched the grin cross her face. It felt right. This defiantly felt right.

"I don't know. I figured we could take a moonlit walk or something." He raised an eyebrow, trying not to read too much into the way the shimmer left her eyes at his suggestion. "Or we could stay here, watch a movie?"

She looked around the room before grabbing the liquor bottle and refilling her empty glass.

"Where's your bunk mate?" She asked him, taking his glass from him.

"I don't know. He probably went for food. He hardly ate a damn thing at dinner." He reached back for the drink only to find her still frozen in place, her face blank.

"What?"

"What 'What'?"

"He didn't eat?"

"No." He leaned in a little as if it would help him see whatever she saw that he did not. "I mean it is weird. I've never seen Aaron meet a meal he didn't devour."

"Not anything?" She bit her lip.

"Like two bites." He clinked his glass against the bottle in reminder but Emily simply set it down and picked up her phone.

"Seth, how long has it been since you've seen him?" She typed into her phone, before Aaron's started chirping from the table in the room. "Shit."

"Since I left the two of you after dinner." He shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"We need to find him." She announced jumping back up and grabbing her coat. "Now."

...

Emily had been watching Aaron Shore all evening. It was a habit she was trying to break from when he had been her best friend; her anchor, before the whole spying, treason quitting fiasco. She'd found it more difficult then usual to abstain today because of his odd behavior and abrupt exit from the meetings. He was unusually quiet, adding nothing preoccupied. He seemed almost annoyed at times; she'd actually considered at one point maybe he'd had too much wine with dinner. When POTUS had asked him for his opinion he had muttered off some nonsense; like he didn't know what the hell he was being asked. Emily had swept in and recounted Aaron's earlier opinion on the subject and Shore had managed an odd nod. He'd also left at some point, whispering something to Kendra on his way out the door.

Kendra. She liked her, she really did. Kendra who radiated with confidence. Kendra who'd come to Aaron's rescue in the eleventh inning. No. The country's rescue. It had been the country's rescue. Why did she have to keep reminding herself of that? Maybe because of how Aaron had raved? How he'd suggested Kirkman hire her immediately. Maybe that was why.

None of that mattered now though, right now she just had to find him. She was being ridiculous, that's what she kept telling herself. He would be off somewhere reading through briefs alone at a table, he'd make a face at her. Or even laugh when she told him she'd been worried. The other voice in her head though, the one that was putting together all the pieces of the evening, was growing more and more panicked.

Seth had not questioned her about her sudden panic over the disappearance of the National Security Adviser, despite the painful grunting sighs that he'd given trying to keep up with her pace as they retraced his steps. She'd finally decided that the two of them could look twice as hard apart.

She had hoped he'd had better luck then her, but there he was, alone at the front door of her cabin where they had decided to meet.

"Nothing?" She huffed.

"No one's seen him. What's going on?"

"We're going to need to get the Secret Service." She mumbled to herself swinging the door open.

"What's going on?" Seth finally asked.

"Oh thank God!" She breathed moving into the room. "Aaron I was starting to freak out."

She moved towards him quickly as he blinked away from the ceiling he was staring at.

"Hey."

"Christ you're soaking wet. Did you do anything?"

"Where were you?"

"In the meeting you left." She snorted."Did you take anything?"

""Where were you?" He repeated.

"Aaron I need you to try and focus."

"I feel like shit, Em." His eyes tried to hold onto hers.

"You look like shit."

"You still want me." He mumbled.

"Well lets try and keep you alive and we'll see."

...

Seth watched from across the room as she moved her hands across his face.

"Where's your bag?" He didn't answer, but she had already found it and kicked it over with her foot. A small black pouch Seth had seen Shore carry a million times slipped out and she snatched it off the floor. Aaron gripped at her arm as she opened it and pulled out an egg shaped device and pressed it against his forearm.

"Ouch."

"Big baby." She muttered.

"You don't have to do it so hard."

"Now you're conscious?" She looked back down as it beeped. "Shit. Shit. Shit." She dug into the pouch again. "It's 42."

"Crap." She shuffled through the bigger bag. "Couldn't find it."

"Seriously?"

"What's wrong?" Seth's voice made them both jump.

"Toss me my purse." She ordered, catching it in mid air when he did. She pulled out a small bag of suckers and popped one in Shores mouth. "He should have juice and crackers and a tube that looks like icing in his carry in can you run and get it?"

"Is he diabetic?"

"Yeah, hurry." She told him quickly.

"Bossy." Aaron murmured.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes.

Seth made his way back across the compound and back to Emily's door, still haphazardly cracked open.

Aaron's eyes blinked open and he turned to look at her.

"You back with me?" Emily was sitting on the arm of the chair, her fingers stroking back damp curly locks of Aaron's hair.

"Think so." He told her softly as she stuck another sucker in his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"For getting sick?" She snorted. "Or for not having your lifesaving medication with you?"

"No for dragging you into it." He sighed, turning to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?" Aaron took a deep breath before he answered her.

"Things have been weird between us Em."He sighed. "I thought it was just a virus."

"Yeah but a virus can be a big deal." She shook her head. "We had an agreement after last time."

"Doesn't matter." He smiled a little. "Seems like my semiconscious self ran to you anyway."

"More like stumbled." She snorted.

"Keep rubbing it in." Seth watched Emily press her lips to his forehead. "Did you just kiss me?"

"I was checking for a fever." She smirked at him. "Which you have."

"Whatever." He chuckled. "I think we're going backwards."

"I think you're hallucinating." She groaned. "Stop talking and suck."

"This kiss was medically necessary, kiss number two was awkwardly cordial.. but the first one.."

"The first one." Seth listened to the melodic tone of her voice.

"That's the kind of kiss that other kisses aspire to be."

"Pretty sure of yourself huh?" She teased.

"Em... come on." His head lulled towards hers. "It was an epic kiss."

"It was fine." She grinned at him, shaking her head, but Seth watched the way she brushed her thumb across his lips.

That was enough, Seth swung the door open and Emily's face lit up.

"You found it." She slipped off the chair and met him half way though the room.

"You are a good man Seth Wright." Aaron called.

"You okay?" He asked, taking in his friends horrible color.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Nurse Ratchet here will have me fixed up soon."

"I didn't know you-."

"Yeah. I'm not really comfortable.. telling people..."

"After tonight you are going to be." Emily ordered, handing him the juice before reaching for the monitoring device again.

"Seth knows now." He took a sip and looked at Wright again. "You can educate him on all this." He gestured to the supplies and candy strewn across the table. "Ow." Emily glared at him as she pulled back the glucometer.

"Well we don't need an ambulance." Emily huffed. "Yet."

"How is it?"

"62. Drink." She muttered. "Big baby."

"Nurse Ratchet." He growled back, still keeping his fingertips against her arm as she opened a pack of crackers.

"You need anything else?" The press secretary suddenly felt very out of place.

"No. Seth. Go to bed this day sucked." Aaron moaned, dropping his head back and staring at the ceiling. He pulled his hand off Emily's arm and gestured towards her. "She knows what to do to make sure I stay alive."

"If I choose to do it." Emily huffed. "I'll walk you back."

"You're going to leave me?" Shore snorted.

"Try not to die." Emily shot back. "Then I'm having the Secret Service get a doctor."

He groaned in protest as she moved out the door with Seth.

"Sorry about date night." She sighed.

Wright looked at her for a long moment before smiling lopsidedly.

"What?" He leaned in, his hand cupping her chin, and kissed her tentatively. He felt her body stiffen slightly, gone was the relaxed posture she'd had moments ago with Aaron, gone was the calm, confident vibrato of her breathing. She leaned in, waiting for him to deepen the kiss, her fingertips tightening against his wrist.

"Emily." He whispered, his warm voice full of understanding. "You should be with him." Rhodes pulled back a little, her face blank and frozen before her smile forced it's way onto it.

"He's okay." She shook her head. "They'll come look at him, but as long as I can keep his sugar up he'll be fine. I am going to have him stay with me tonight so I can keep an eye on him."

Wright reached up and stilled her still wobbling chin.

"No." He looked back at Aaron and then to her. "You should be with him."

"Are you breaking it off with me?" Her eyes widened.

"You're my friend. My best friend." He smiled at her. "But we're not epic kiss material."

Her lips twitched and for a second Seth thought she was going to protest before her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." She breathed, her grip on his arm loosening.

The corners of his mouth turned up and he wrinkled his nose as his head moved to say no.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Your patient needs you." He planted a kiss on her forehead and she smiled.

...

"I'm still alive." Aaron told her as she made her way back into the room.

"Damn." She muttered walking over to him and sitting on the coffee table edge.

"Thanks. For all.." He gestured at the things.

"You should have told me earlier you felt sick." She stuck her finger out at him. "After what happened last time you said you would."

"Yeah. Well, things have been-." He looked away, he didn't want to have this conversation. He wanted it to be light and easy. He was still having trouble focusing, he was wholly unprepared to spar with Emily Rhodes. "It was just a fever I didn't think it would-."

"Did you think I wouldn't have helped you?" She almost shouted.

"Obviously not since I came to your room for rescuing." He snorted looking at the wall. "Not like I can cower to anyone else."

"You told Kendra-." His head wiped back to her.

"That I had to take a call." He interrupted, that shut her up. "And don't think I haven't noticed the Seth thing."

"Yeah well that's over after I made him tear apart Camp David looking for you." She huffed.

Aaron pressed his lips together and watched her fiddle with the packet of crackers she'd picked up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, reaching out and tracing his finger down her arm to her elbow.

"It wasn't about you." She sighed. "Not all of it. It was kind of weird anyway."

"Still." He swallowed. "Seth's a good guy. The kind of guy you should be dating."

She turned back to him, and held his eyes.

"You're a good guy Aaron." She told him sweetly. His foot pushed against the floor, rocking his body slightly as he tried and failed to keep his eyes on hers. He broke off the eye contact and looked at his shoes before groaning under his breath. Emily touched his face with her fingertips.

"My head hurts."

"You need to eat." She told him softly. "I have one of those nut and cheese snack things.."

He nodded at her, laying his palm on her hip when she rose to retrieve it.

"I missed you, Em."

"I missed you too." She told him, kissing his temple before making his way to the min-fridge.


	3. His brother's keeper situation

_Ps. Can we revisit this week's ep for a minute? Nadia's back.. But less interesting and more annoying. And she stopped working for Yoshita two weeks ago, possibly when she had the entire Texas village that she and Aaron escaped from move in to her brownstone.._

 _If only Aaron still had friends to talk this all through with.. grrr._

 _I'm so worried this show has jumped the shark._

 _Anyway.. Back to fanfiction._

….

Welcome to Bermuda

Situation Three: His brother's keeper

"Thanks for meeting me." His face didn't change despite Emily's plastered on smile.

"Sure." He said calmly, dropping himself into the chair in front of him.

"Want a drink?" She gestured at her own, looking over his shoulder for a waiter.

"No thanks, I'm good." He blinked at her, his mouth still drawn into its serious line.

"How've you been?" She ran her teeth over her lower lip and he let his eyes shut before shaking his head.

"Emily what do you need?" He huffed.

"Why do you assume I need something?" She sniffed indignantly, like she had a right to.

"Because If it were work related, you would have sent me a text or shouted it at me in the hallway. You wouldn't have asked to meet me privately."

"I could want to tell you something personal."

"You don't." He smirked shaking his head back and forth. "We don't do that anymore so-." He gestured back at her with both hands pointing, his chin bobbing between them. "What do you need?"

"It is actually personal and it's not something I want you to do." She missed the way he sat up a little straighter in his chair. "I-. I wanted to tell you-. I needed to let you know about a new development in my life before you heard it from someone else."

"You're not leaving?" He almost shouted, startling them both.

"No." She put her hand out as they both looked around to see if anyone was looking. "No nothing like that, I just-." This time she caught the way that he exhaled in apparent relief. It made her throat feel dry. "There has been something building between Seth and I for a few months now and-."

"Wait, what?" Aaron's face screwed up and he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes. We've recognized that we have feelings for-." Shore snorted. "What?"

"You've recognized.."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why is that funny?"

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "It's not funny. Go on."

"Seth is a smart, kind person-." She shot forward like a rod to come to Wright's defense.

"Yes, he is." Aaron's voice was deep and cutting, it shut her up. "What do you need, Emily?"

Her face froze in the uncomfortable realization that he hadn't been laughing about Seth.

"I know that the two of you are close and he's going to want to tell you and I thought that you should hear it from me."

"Why?" He blinked.

"Because.." She shook her head. "Of.."

"Because you kissed me once?" He arched a skeptical eye, she looked away. "Or because it seemed like there was something between us but then it turned out there wasn't."

"Aaron." Her voice was quiet.

"Don't worry about it Emily. It's fine." He shook his head.

"So you won't say anything to him?" This time she did not miss the way he stiffened, and she couldn't swallow the lump in her throat. They stared at each other for a moment, and Emily Rhodes saw for the first time in a long time the hurt she'd caused Aaron Shore.

"No." Aaron shook his head before brushing invisible dust off his pants and standing to leave. "No. Your secret is safe with me." He gave her a blank look. "Nice chat. Let's never do it again."

….

"Hey. You okay?"

Aaron jumped at the sound of Seth's voice He wasn't sure how long he'd been staring at the wall, but he was sure it had been too long.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well. You're sitting in a dark office staring into space." Shore rubbed his hand across his face. "And you've been sort of.. disconnected lately. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." He blinked at Seth for few minutes in appreciation. "Long day. How about you?"

He forced a smile, flipping on the lamp on his desk.

"I was actually hoping to catch you. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Aaron winced.

"Seth If it's about Emily, I'd rather not." He sighed.

"Look Aaron, I don't know what went down.."

"It was nothing." He looked up at him. "It was a stressful time. We were both on the front lines with POTUS."

"Come on man, that's bullshit." Seth snorted. "You two had a vibe, then there was obviously a fall out-."

"It's a long story, one I'd rather not share." Shore cursed himself for still wanting to protect Emily Rhodes.

"Just tell me was it you or her?" Wright raised his eyebrows.

"Me or her what?" Aaron grimaced.

"That put the breaks on." The taller man made a soft pained grunting noise and he nodded. "So, her."

"Seth.."

….

"And Helena Jackson accepted the position as Communications Deputy formally this afternoon. Now I just have to find a place to house her." Emily smiled at POTUS. Tom lifted an eyebrow.

"Actually we'll just do some reshuffling." Kirkman scratched at his eyebrow. "Aaron just let me know today that since the Lloyd situation isn't looming anymore that he's going to move his office across the street to the EOB."

"What?" She shook her head. "When did he say that?"

"He let me know after lunch." Tom shrugged. "He's already packing up. New staff, new jobs, it's the end of the beginning Emily."

…

Seth was gathering up his stuff by the time Emily reached his office.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." He pressed his lips together for a second and watched her.

"You wanna grab a drink or something?" She watched his hands still for a second, before his face lifted to hers.

"I'm actually going to meet up with some people.." He blinked at her for a few seconds.

"Maybe afterward?"

"Emily, I'm not sure this is a great idea." He grunted, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"We could do another night."

"Emily you're my boss." He sighed. "Best case scenario for us we have an awkward secret that we have to hide. Worst case? My ex girl friend is my boss."

Seth's eyebrows rose at the idea of that before he gave her a remorseful look and she tried to shoot him an understanding one. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and moved past her to the door.

"Don't work to late, okay?" He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She just nodded back at him, watching him make his way down the hall and popping into Aaron's now former office, only to emerge again with Shore, both of them carrying boxes.

"End of the beginning." She whispered to herself.


	4. The Decisive Drinking Situation

I can't watch this show anymore. Please keep writing great Emron and let me know if they ever fix this mess.

….

Welcome to Bermuda

Situation Four: The Decisive Drinking

Aaron Shore was not at all an idiot. He was a politician, and a good one. He could pick up on unspoken words almost better than the spoken variety, and the unspoken words tonight between Seth and Emily were making him uncomfortable.

They were flirting, and he was watching. Well, honestly he, Kendra, Lyor and the chick from the vase-gate disaster were watching.

He wasn't sure that Seth knew they were flirting, but Emily clearly did. It made his insides burn in a way that oddly only the gin he was tossing back could cool.

"You sure you want another?" Wright asked him on his way to the bar after Emily and Kendra and what's her name had skittered off to the bathroom to do whatever women do in there together. "You're pretty far ahead of the rest of us."

"Nah. I'm-." He shrugged. "I'm good for another."

Seth shook his head in one quick motion before leaving him with the weird little political strategist.

"I'm confused." The man actually pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose when he spoke.

"I'm not surprised." Shore sighed.

"I thought you and Emily were a thing." He continued, despite the way Aaron's eyebrows hit the roof. "But now it seems like you two just met like the rest of us."

"A thing?" He snarled.

"Yes. A couple; or an almost couple, one of those awkward office romances where the sexual tension makes everyone else in the room around them feel vaguely intrusive despite it being an incredibly public location." He looked him over appraisingly. "I'm not feeling at all intrusive or uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry about that, I guess?"

"No need." He waved off. "I know that you find her desirable, you look at her approximately 15 percent of her nonfocal point time."

"Her non-." The NSA director shook his head. "Boone, I've had ten fingers of gin over the last hour and a half. You're going to have to speak like a normal human."

"Time when she is not speaking. When another person should have your attention." Aaron looked down for a second. She always had his attention, even when it was counterproductive. "However, you're not giving her any laughing glance."

"Laughing gas?" He squinted his eyes shut, pinching at the bridge of his nose. "Lyor I have no idea-."

"No not gas." He looked at Shore like the very idea of him was painful. "Glance."

"I'm confused."

"You're drunk so.." He lifted and dropped his left shoulder before scooting his chair closer. "When a group of people laugh, they each instinctively look towards the person in the group they feel the closest to."

"And she's looking at me?" He struggled to put the pieces together.

"75% of the time, yes." Lyor nodded.

"That's a lot." Shore decided.

"Except for when I arrived three months ago, it was an 80% average." He pointed at Aaron.

"Shit." He rubbed his face. "Wait, who am I looking at?"

"Your gin." The other man pointed at his empty glass, still clutched in his hand.

"Makes sense." Aaron pursed his lips. "And her?"

"She's given your 5% to Seth." Lyor tilted his head.

"Shit." He looked drunkenly at the ceiling. "How do I get it back?"

"For starters, stop looking at your drink when the group laughs." Boone told him simply, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Here." Seth said quickly setting another drink of the table before him. "You better let someone drive you home." Aaron nodded back.

Kendra, Insurance Girl and Emily returned and the group quickly went back to the earlier conversation. Shore waited, running his index finger over the rim of his whiskey glass. Was it really all that easy? Had he somehow ruined everything by just missing a glance here or there? Honestly, that really couldn't be all that it took could it? The laughter started, Aaron stopped moving his finger. What if she looked up and she and Seth were locked in an intimate gaze? This was stupid, he should-.

A swift kick to his shin from Lyor brought him out of it. His head snapped up, wide round eyes meeting Emily's. He watched the slight look of disappointment fade, replaced by her shy smile. It was his favorite of her smiles and he couldn't help the way his own cheeks arched upward in return. He vowed never to miss a laughing glance again.


	5. The Political Nightmare Situation

Welcome to Bermuda

Situation Five: The Political Nightmare

By the time they all hurried into the room Lyor Boone was already pacing in large loops around the couches in a figure 8.

"What's the Emergency?" Seth asked with an alarmed look.

"I need the two of you," he gestured wildly between Wright and Emily. "To tell me," He stabbed himself in the chest with his index finger. "That you are not the two stupidest people in DC."

Seth's gaze remained blunted, but Emily's faltered just enough to send Boone into panic.

"No. No. No. No. No!" He shook his head frantically, pointing at Emily. "We are poised for a reelection campaign that is at best going to be brutal and you go and do this again?"

Rhodes looked down at her lap. From his spot across the room Aaron shore narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't think he liked where this was going.

"Anyone want to tell me what this is all about?" Kirkman said softly looking between the two of them.

"The Press has it." The strategist hissed, folding his hands over his chest.

"What exactly does the press have?" Seth shook his head, trying to understand.

"The press knows that you're sleeping with your boss, genius!" Lyor tossed his hands up in the air.

"What?" The word slipped passed the National Security Advisor's lips before he could stop it.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused." Kendra announced softly from one of the sofas.

Kirkman made an uncomfortable noise, tilting his head back towards the ceiling. Kendra pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't see how this is anyone's business-." Wright argued weakly, his voice coming out higher than he would have liked.

"She's your boss!" Lyor hollered. "Soon to be former boss, since we're all going to lose our jobs."

"Alright." Kirkman shook his head. "This isn't a big deal. Emily and Seth are both adults and-."

"It's a big deal." Boone interrupted. He pulled and arm loose and pointed his palm towards Kendra. She gave an uncomfortable glance to Seth before looking at her hands. "Go on. Tell them."

"It's a big deal." She sighed, shaking her head slowly. "There are workplace agreements, security agreements, chain of command issues, the appearances of impropriety.."

"We don't work at Pizza Hut. You cannot engage in a relationship with someone who reports directly to you." The tall lanky man pushed his glasses back up the slope of his nose and stared at the Chief of Staff. Emily was still staring at the carpet of the Oval office.

"When the hell did this happen?" Aaron asked softly, his eyes boring into the top of her head.

"We haven't done anything wron-." Wright began again.

"We can have Seth start reporting directly to me." The president said in a soft condescending way, as if Lyor had been too stupid to consider the easy fix.

Aaron actually snorted before whispering.

"That's not how it works."

"Yeah. I know I'd feel great about disagreeing with the boss's boyfriend about something." Boone quipped. "No fear of retribution there!"

"Sir." Kendra replied softly. "It wouldn't fix any of the problems. If for some reason you had to ask for Seth's resignation-."

"I would never do that." Kirkman shook his head.

"Sir that's not always a predictable occurrence." She swallowed hard. "Any misdeeds, either of them were accused of would have a political effect on the other. Any political distrust of Emily would surely cause a distrust of you as well."

"Not to mention what this does to your reputation alone." Lyor continued rambling to Emily, his head swinging slightly back and forth like it had a loose screw. "Everyone knows you and Shore were involved last year. Do you know what that looks like?"

"Wait what?" Seth's face screwed up. Aaron had his back to them now, his hand on the window frame, looking out onto the grounds. "When was-?"

"That wasn't public knowledge." Kirkman tried to sound supportive.

"I knew." Lyor nodded fiercely. "Everyone in DC not working in this white house knew." He sputtered turning his attention and pointing hand back to Kendra.

"There was definitely an understanding… that the two of them… were engaged in a-." She struggled to answer.

"But that wasn't a political brush fire?" The press secretary questioned.

"I wasn't her boss, Seth!" Aaron said loudly, before pulling his hands back slowly, cupping them over his face for a second. "Is this a matter of National Security? If it's not I don't see why I need to be here." He turned towards Kirkman, Tom didn't miss the glazed over look. "Do you need anything further from me, Sir?"

The President shook his head.

"Aaron.." Shore was out of the room before Emily managed to muster the first word she'd spoken since this began. She shut her eyes tightly. "I didn't think. I didn't-."

Seth started towards her, his hand reaching out.

"No touching!" Lyor hollered. "For God sakes!" He put his hands on Seth's forearm and pulled him away, pointing to a nearby chair. Wright sat.

"So what do we do now? How do we fix it?"

Kendra grimaced slightly before turning to the President.

"It's not that easy, Sir."

"You have to stop seeing each other. Immediately." Boone muttered.

…

"I'll resign." Seth said softly, leaning against the door of her office. "I'll take the job I was offered a few months ago. Hell I'll take my pick of jobs."

"You're not resigning." Emily whispered, her blank face staring straight ahead.

"It'll be good for me. Less stress, more money. Think of all the time I'll have to spend with my beautiful Girlfriend." He teased, her face didn't change.

"Seth you're not resigning."

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Aaron?" He asked, sinking into the soft cushions of her sofa.

"There wasn't much to tell." Emily looked down at her desk top. "We were both going through a lot. It was a difficult time. We were there for each other. We understood what the other was going through."

"Like us." He finished. She swallowed, watching her own reflection in the shiny oak. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.

"Did it have something to do with him leaving?" Wright held as still as he could, watching the way Emily's lower lip had trembled with his question. Her tongue darted out and stilled it before her teeth settled on top.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you think about it? When we first got together?"

"I try not to think about it at all." She snorted.

"No" He shook his head. "The consequences."

Seth watched her consider it.

"I tend to leap before I look." She said finally. "I didn't really give it much thought. I should have. I should have thought it through I should have trusted Aaron. I should have never-."

"Emily." He waited for her to look up. "I spent the day thinking about what our jobs would be like if this didn't work out between us. I kept thinking about all the times I wondered why Aaron left, how things were never quite the same when he came back. How we'd all lost something."

"We can't do this." Emily shook her head. "I don't know what I was thinking. Things have to go back to the way things were."

"I can't go back to the way things were.I can't pretend like we never happened."

Emily swallowed hard, tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes.

"He couldn't either, could he?"

…

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Aaron, sit down." Kirkman gestured to the sofa across from him before settling on to his. "I'm sorry about yesterday. Boone seems to have a knack for putting people in awkward situations."

"No Sir, I'm sorry if I lost my composure."

"I didn't realize that you and Emily were together last year, when everything-."The president took a deep breath. "Played out… the way it did."

"It'd rather not revisit that, Sir." Shore took a breath.

"I wanted to let you know that I have appreciated having you back on the team, you've been doing a wonderful job as NSA."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"I am, Sir." Aaron's brow furrowed and he leaned slightly towards Kirkman.

"I should probably cut to the chase, huh?"

"I'd appreciate that, Mr. President.." Shore grinned unsteadily.

"Aaron, Emily is stepping down as Chief of Staff."

"Sir, you can't accept her resignation. She-."

"I don't intend to let her go far. We still have several cabinet openings to fill and I intend to find one to promote her to. With what happened with Moss I also have an opening at State that I would like to promote you to"

"Secretary of State?" The younger man whispered.

"Unless you'd like to come back here and be my Chief of Staff." Kirkman grinned.

"Sir, with all due respect I'm not sure I'm qualified-."

"You have a decorated Military background including time in combat. You went from an enlisted service member to a commissioned officer. Under your leadership as National Security Advisor, the FBI brought down the biggest threat to the United States since WWII. And due to the unfortunate loss of institutional knowledge this nation has suffered you have more political experience that just about anyone else, including me." Tom watched Aaron's mouth twist into a smirk. "I would hope you have plans to run for office one day, this would surely help you in that quest. And most importantly, I trust you implicitly. There are very few people left in Washington I can say that about."

It was not lost on Tom Kirkman how Aaron Shores eyes misted up a little at his declaration of trust. He felt the same pang of guilt that he always did.

"Tell me you'll think about it? Talk to your family?" The President rose, walking back to his desk.

"Yes Sir." Shore whispered. "Sir?" He looked up as Kirkman glanced back at him. "I'd like to make a recommendation for UN Ambassador"

….

"I wanted to stop in, and say goodbye." Lyor Boone stood in the doorway, holding the disgusting drink Emily loved so much at arm's length. She smiled at him before grabbing it. "I know I haven't done anything that wasn't my job, but I still feel like I owe you an apology."

"You don't." Emily whispered.

"So we're still friends?"

"Still friends Lyor." She rolled her eyes. "We've been friends for almost a decade."

"I don't have a lot of them."

"Wonder why?" She teased.

"I know this isn't the best of circumstances, but you have to be a little excited about your new role."

"I'm very excited. And humbled. And terrified.. It gives me a chance to shape not just the Kirkman administration or even the United States Government. With this I could shape the world. I'm just not sure that I'm the right person for it."

"It's a good thing Shore thinks more highly of your skills than you do." Boone shrugged.

"What does Aaron have to-?" She stopped, looking at Lyor's raised eyebrows and knowing glance. "He was the one who planted the seed with Kirkman."

"He's nothing like the others." Boone muttered. "You almost broke your pattern."

"What are you talking about?" Emily sniffed, walking back towards her desk and rustling through her files.

"Oh please Emily. You've been doing this since college. Finding the guy who'll come in, adore you and rescue you from yourself. Take all the bad choices away, make it all work out in the end." He shook his outstretched palms. "You have a type, the nice guy who boosts you up and you feel so grateful you throw yourself into their arms-."

"I do not."

"Scott Myer." Lyor raised an eyebrow. "David Peirce. Andrew Cork."

Emily made a face.

"I hoped when you finally went to work for the nicest most morally pure man in the world you'd found your prototype and you'd rein it in. Maybe fall for an equal? Someone who challenged you? A tall dark and an handsome type who pushed you to be just a little more... "

"Enough."

"But sadly you went right back to it."

"Seth's a good person!" She argued.

"Yep. Good and safe. No chance of him leaving you first." Lyor shook his head. "Risk free."

"I thought you were coming in her to apologize to me?"

"I'm here, as an old friend, to point out to you that you have a pattern that tends to end in disaster."

"Disaster is a strong-."

"John Doherty!"

"Okay that one was a disaster." She muttered.

"Emily. Take it from the risk management specialist?" He placed his hand over his heart. "You can take the bigger risk."

…...

"Emily."

"Seth, hi." Emily pushed a large curl back from her face and gave Wright a hug. "How are you?"

"Good. It's been what? Six months?"

"Eight probably. I haven't been back in Washington for a while."

"You look great." He smiled.

"Thanks." There was a time when that might have made her blush and look at her toes. That time was over. "I've been criss crossing the globe. It think it agrees with me."

"I think so."

"How's the job?"

"It sucks. I don't know how you did this and didn't pull out your eyelashes." He nodded with a smile.

"Fakes." She nodded along with him, pointing to her eyes with a knowing grin.

"Of course." He gave her a hard look. "We should go to dinner while you're here, catch up."

"I would love to, but I leave for Germany tomorrow and there is someone I need to meet with before then." She sighed. "Maybe breakfast? I'm at the Hilton. We could meet there?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." He leaned back in and kissed her on the cheek. "It was good to see you."

"You too." Emily sighed, watching him walk away before heading back towards the cabinet room.

"Ambassador Rhodes." The voice hit her ears before she turned the corner.

"Secretary Shore." She turned towards him. "It's been a while."

"I haven't seen you since China." Aaron grinned at her.

"Has it been that long?" She teased. It had been six weeks, three days and four hours.

"Were you looking for me?" He leaned towards her just enough that she could smell his aftershave.

"Actually I was hoping to catch Secretary Hookstratten, see if she wanted to have dinner with me." She teased.

"Really.." Aaron raised his eyebrows at her, she turned in the direction that he was pointing. "I think I just saw her leaving with Secretary Moore."

"Oh Damn!" She spun back towards him, letting her eyes roam up and down his body. "I guess you'll do."

He pressed his palm into the middle of her back and lead her back towards the doors where the line of cars and drivers would be waiting.

"Do you have to check in with Nadia?" She sighed, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"I told her we could have breakfast tomorrow before we leave for G7." Aaron pulled back a little as they located his car and his agent opened the door for them.

"Funny you should mention breakfast." Emily bit her lip, sliding in before him.

"What did you do now?" He sighed, waving slightly to the press pool before joining her inside.

…...


	6. The Bermuda Pentagon Situation

Welcome to Bermuda

Situation Six: The Bermuda Pentagon

"Hey." Seth looked up at Aaron Shore suddenly feeling very small.

"Hi." The National Security Advisor raised his eyebrows. "What's up? You look like you just got caught with your hand in the candy jar."

"I do? I don't. I mean I didn't." Wright sputtered.

"Okay then?" The left side of Aaron's mouth pulled up into pained look.

"Something happened." Seth mumbled.

"With the press?" Aaron asked worriedly.

"No. With.. Emily." It sounded suspiciously like he was asking a question when he spoke.

"Oh." Aaron's face went flat for a second. "Yeah."

"That's all you have to say? 'Yeah.'" Seth murmured. "You don't even know what happened yet! Wait, do you?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Aaron sighed.

"I like good ideas." Lyor Boone chimed in as he joined them in their walk and talk.

"This really isn't-." Seth began.

"Emily got to him." Shore blurted.

"Oh." Lyor rolled his eyes a little.

"I don't think you two understand-."

"Let me guess, she looked at you with those beautiful brown eyes and gave you a little pout." Aaron almost sighed.

"Then she laid it on you." Boone finished.

"Wait-."

"It's a thing she does." Boone shook his head.

"Sorry Dude." Aaron clapped Wright on the back.

"How do you-?" Seth squeaked.

"It's usually after you've done something nice." Lyor raised an eyebrow. "I saved her ass with our old boss. She came to me all 'I don't know how to thank you Lyor. You're too good to me Lyor.'"

"It was after the thing with Hazelton." Aaron added.

"It's just something she does?" Seth felt sick.

"Yep." Lyor nodded as they stopped outside of the meeting room. He looked down the hall to where Potus was standing talking to an assistant. "You ever think she's-?" He nudged his shoulder towards the president.

"He's married." Seth blurted innocently.

"That's not a thing for everyone." Lyor shrugged.

"It would be for him." Aaron smirked, scratching his temple. "Kirkman's not like that."

"What are we talking about?" Kendra asked in a stage whisper.

"Nothing." Seth said quickly.

"The Emily thing." Lyor provided.

"Oh the thing with her dad?" Kendra's voice was empathetic.

"Sort of." Lyor nodded, with pursed lips. "But mostly the other thing."

"The kissing thing?" Kendra squinted her eyes up in surprise.

"Does everyone know?" Seth grimaced.

"Wait how do you know?" Aaron tilted his head with sudden interest. Kendra gave him a coy smile and he leaned his head closer.

"Lyor told me." She laughed. "In case it was a thing. Wait is it a thing?"

"That depends on Seth." Aaron chuckled, but Kendra looked at him in all seriousness.

"No. I don't think-. No it's not a thing." He stammered.

"Okay then." She grinned before sighing. "Poor Emily. Daddy issues make girls do stupid things." All three men turned to look at her in annoyance. "No offense boys."

"None taken." Seth sulked.

"Speak for yourself." Aaron muttered.

"She's my friend." Wright rubbed his face.

"She was my best friend at the time." Aaron comisorated.

"She was my only friend at the time." Lyor shrugged again.

"At the time?" Aaron asked flatly.

"Kendra's my friend." Lyor pointed at the other woman.

"Okay." Aaron quipped.

"Maybe that's why she's so invested in Kirkman." Kendra continued to muse. "Daddy issues?"

"That's…" Aaron's voice trailed off.

"Hey." Emily's voice snapped them all to attention. "Oh wow. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't." Kendra smiled.

"Is he still-?" Rhodes looked down towards the president.

"Talking? Yes." Lyor sighed.

Emily turned to Seth.

"Do you want to go to dinner after?" She asked him softly.

"Actually I've got plans." Seth lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"I still can't believe you forgot." Kendra said sharply, her eyes widening slightly when Seth looked confused. "You promised me last week we'd try the new Thai place."

"I thought you and I were going to-?" Aaron grumbled under his breath.

"I told you you could come too!" She snapped.

"Yeah, we're all going." Lyor said hopefully, Shore rolled his eyes.

"You should join us Emily." Kendra grinned.

The chief of staff looked at the four faces around her. Seth looked as uncomfortable as Aaron looked annoyed. Lyor just looked hopeful. Kendra, well Kendra looked almost mischievous. There was something in the glint of her eye that Emily found enticing.

"Thai food for five it is then." She gave Kendra shrug before starting into the meeting room.

"Great!" Lyor chirped.

"Great." Seth swore.

"I thought-." Aaron muttered.

"Stop pouting I'll make it up to you." Kendra told him in a quick whisper.

"I can think of something-." He wagged his eyebrows at her, guiding her into the room with his palm on the small of her back. She tilted her head back and looked at him.

"Get me drunk Aaron and I just might make out with her." She whispered.


	7. The Office Chatter Situation

Welcome to Bermuda

Situation Seven: The Office Chatter

"So, I wanted to follow up? About what we talked about?" Kendra was leaning into Emily's office, she was talking to Seth, but her eyes had drifted to Emily before darting back.

"Oh." He glanced at her and she turned the corner of her mouth up slightly before gesturing to Kendra. "Come in."

It had been Seth's idea to go to Kendra, and he had actually done the going. Emily wasn't sure it was a good idea, or necessary, but she hadn't really put up much of a fight.

"So I agree with Seth." Kendra nodded, looking at Emily. "That it could be construed as a conflict of interest." Emily looked at her hands. "But I was talking to Aaron and-."

"What?" Her head snapped up at the mention of the National Security Advisor. "Aaron knows?"

"Yeah." Seth turned towards her stiffly. "I forgot to tell you, Aaron was in Kendra's office when I stopped in. Apparently that's where he hangs out since he ditched us."

Emily swallowed hard her gaze dropping again, Seth didn't notice.

"Anyway, I thought it would be weirder to ask him to leave." Wright shrugged, Emily pressed her lips together. Kendra gave her a long glance.

"So, after you left, he mentioned that he'd be willing to take you on board as spokesperson and communications for NSC." Emily found herself looking at Kendra again in surprise. "If the two of you decided to pursue a relationship." Kendra's eyes bore into hers, her expression passive. Emily wondered how she managed to stay so blank faced but still give away so much.

"That's.. Great…" Seth said a little too cheerily, turning and smiling at Emily.

She gave him another small smile, watching the light in the other woman's eyes dim again. Emily suddenly felt like she'd let the other woman down somehow.

"I'd like it if you two kept me posted." The attorney said softly.

"Yeah." Wright nodded before looking at his watch. "I have to get going."

"I'll walk with you." Kendra whispered, giving Emily another look, the chief of staff looked away.

…

Emily Rhodes had not been able to focus on anything all day. Segments of the five minute conversation had been swirling in and out of her mind distracting her from every important piece of information she needed to be giving her attention to.

Aaron hung out in Kendra's office now.

If the two of you decide to pursue a relationship.

Aaron knew. Aaron had offered Seth a job.

Kendra's eyes had searched hers when she said If.

Aaron KNEW.

Aaron hung out with Kendra now.

If the two of you decide..

She looked around her office.

Aaron's office.

The office where she'd kissed him.

The office where she'd kissed Seth.

She'd kissed Seth.

Pursue a relationship.

Kendra had looked at her knowingly.

Kendra had seemed disappointed in her.

Since he ditched us. She'd kissed Seth.

Before she'd really thought about it Emily Rhodes was on her feet and being pulled like a magnet down the hallway.

…..

"I already said the part about not wanting to talk about it anymore right?" Aaron Shore let his lungs deflate slowly until his body felt empty.

"I just think it was really nice of you that's all." Kendra shrugged noncommittally, before taking a bite of the carrot stick she'd been pointing at him. "Helping two starcrossed lovers."

Aaron grimaced up at the ceiling and she smirked.

"Seth's a good guy." Aaron squeaked.

"I'm just surprised you wanted to help that's all."

"Why's that?" He sighed, letting his head lull to the side so he could see her face.

"Since you're in love with her and all." Kendra shrugged, watching his eyes widen for a second before his lips curved into a grin. She waited, tilting her face towards him when he continued his silence.

"What?" His voice was hoarse and exasperated.

"I don't know, I thought you'd at least try to deny it." She laughed.

"Would you have believed me if I tried?" He groaned, rubbing his hands over his tired face.

"Of course not." She snorted.

"Then what's the point?" He smirked again.

"Does she know?" Shore shrugged at her question. "Don't you think you should tell her?

"Sure. 'Hey Em! l know it's been awhile since we talked and I know you're starting something with a totally decent human being; but it turns out I that I still have unresolved feelings from last year. If fact I'm kind in love with you. So.. if this doesn't creep you out.. Oh yeah, and if it doesn't work out with Seth. Come find me.'"

"Should I look for you here or in your office?"

Aaron Shore jumped forward in his chair at the sound of breathy voice echoing from the doorway; sending hit back a little too far. He yelped before rocking forward and stumbling into a standing position. Kendra looked from him to the doorway in stunned silence.

Emily Rhodes' saucer sized eyes were completely focused on the man in the room. Kendra swung her gaze back, watching Aaron's chest heave as he tried to regain his composure, his glance flickering between the floor and Emily. The White House Council slowly pulled herself up from her spot.

"On that note." She opened the door all the way and gestured for Emily to come in before slipping past her. "I'll close the door behind me."

"How much of that did you-?" He furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"The part where you said you love me." She nodded. Shore put his hands on his hips and leaned forward slightly at the waist. "You.. we don't even talk anymore." She breathed.

"Em."

"You barely look at me." He looked at the ceiling. "You're not even looking at me now." He swallowed hard before forcing himself to face her. "And when you do it's with that pinched pained look."

"I can't-." He pressed his lips together and dropped his chin to his chest again. "I don't know what to say."

"I thought you hated me."

"I don't." He pushed out the words.

"So I hear." She took a step closer and Aaron rocked back on his heels like a cornered animal. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know." He stopped moving, she watched him swallow.

"I thought when you came back to the White House-." She shook her head slowly.

"Me too."

"But then you just-."

"It wasn't me." He told her, finally meeting her eyes. "It wasn't just me. You and Seth-. Things had moved on. I was the third wheel." He shook his head. "More than that, you were fine without me. You were kicking ass as COS and you had Seth to keep you grounded. You had everything under control. You didn't need me."

"Did you ever stop to think maybe I wanted you?" She sat on the edge of Kendra's desk. "That I missed you?"

"No." He admitted, dropping into Kendra's chair and pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"Look at me." She whispered, he grunted in reply, pulling his hand down his face. "Aaron." She reached out and tugged at one of his wrists.

He lifted his face up to meet her gaze.

"I missed you."

…..

"Hey." Kendra looked up from the briefing she was reading and studied the man in the doorway. "I was looking for Aaron." He leaned back out into the hall. "I'm pretty sure this is his office."

"Mine's in use." The woman told him blankly.

"Ah." Seth nodded.

"Did you want me to tell him you stopped by?"

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Wright asked suddenly.

"No?" Kendra asked. Seth smirked at her. "Why exactly?"

"For even considering giving up the job of a lifetime for a relationship that may or may not work out?"

"No?"

"Do you always sound like you're asking?"

"I'm not sure what to say here." She admitted.

"Are you and Aaron dating?" Seth cocked his head to the left.

"What?" Another question.

"Cause you're always in each other's offices, and he's been MIA with me and Emily. It makes sense." He shrugged, picking up a picture from Aaron's desk. "He and Emily used to be close."

"I've heard that." Kendra watched Wright pretend to study the picture.

"Then this whole… thing…. Happened." He sighed loudly and set it back down.

"I do know… about the thing." She nodded, her eyes taking in the frame. Aaron Shore with curls and sunglasses smiled next to a woman that looked like his sister.

"So then it was me and Emily."

"And then it turned into something else?"

"I guess." He pressed his lips together and looked at Kendra. "So are you?"

"Dating Aaron?" She asked after a few minutes trying to recall what the hell they'd been talking about. "No. I'm not-. We're not."

"That's what I thought." Seth pursed his lips before scratching his face. "I should go back to work."

…..

"You are not Seth." Aaron whispered softly, walking into the Press Secretary's dark office.

"No." Emily smiled, looking up at him, sniffing back the tears in hopes he wouldn't notice. His eyebrows narrowed quickly as he took a few quick steps towards him.

"What?" He hummed, running his thumb over her cheek despite her attempts at protest. Her fingers grasped halfheartedly at his wrist. "Was it that bad?"

"No." She said again, pressing her head into his biceps. "He totally understood. I think he knew, or at least suspected."

"Then what?" He tilted her chin up to look at him. "Second thoughts?"

"No." She murmured, returning his soft smile. "I'm just.. Reflecting."

"On?" He let her face go and she got up and moved to the sofa. She smiled at him, pulling her legs in purposefully making a spot. The corners of Aaron's lips lifted for a second as he crossed the room to join her.

"What the hell happened." She sighed, shaking her head. "I feel so stupid." Shore took her hand in his and waited. "I should have done things differently last year."

"Em. We don't have to-."

"I should have."

"You were following orders-." He tried to pull his hand from her grip, but she wrapped the other tightly around his wrist.

"That I should have followed differently." She met his eyes. "I have trust issues Aaron, major.."

She let go of his wrist and trailed her perfectly manicured finger across her cheek. "My dad, left when I was little."

"I know." He whispered, she looked up at him startled for a second before smirking. "Oppositional research."

"Of course." She sniffed.

"He was here?"

"He left the day I kissed Seth." She told him blankly.

"You kissed Seth because of your Dad?"

"I kissed Seth because he'd never hurt me." She told him quickly.

"Emily I never meant to-."

"Seth'll never push me to see a bigger picture." She continued. "He'll never challenge me. He'll never tell me I'm wrong. He'll never tell me to do better." Aaron looked down at their hands, stroking his thumb against her wrist. "Seth would never make me feel out of control. He'd never leave."

"He's safe." Aaron breathed, lifting his head up to meet her eyes, pressing his lips together tightly. " I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." She sniffed. "And I also know that part of being with someone is being vulnerable."

"Emily if you're not ready we don't have to-." He shook his head slowly. .

"Aaron?" Emily put her palm against his cheek and leaned forward. "I think we've maybe put this off too long already."

"It has been a while." He tilted his head slightly to the left and nodded agreement.

"You should probably kiss me now." She instructed, leaning further.

"Bossy." He whispered as close to her lips as he could get without touching them. Emily sighed before bridging the gap and closing her mouth over his.


	8. The Precarious Situation

Welcome to Bermuda

Situation Eight: The Precarious

 _"Oh sorry."_

He realizes that's all he said by the time he's back in his own office, dropping into his chair with a huff. He's not sure how he missed this, before he realizes how detached he's become from the two of them. In his mind, they're still who they were last year. He's the leading man, Emily is the love interest and Seth is the sidekick. Yes, there was a disruption, the plans were thrown off course, but he'd figured it was only a matter of time before the storyline righted itself.

Only tonight he's just walked in on his faithful sidekick locking lips with his leading lady.

And all he managed was an 'Oh sorry' like a good supporting character, thrust into the B story line. He rubs his face with his hands until his palms feel hot and tight, pushing the toe of his foot against the desk until his chair rolls against the wall.

"Hey." Her voice startles him, he hopes he plays it off well, slowly letting his hands drop until they reach his desk top.

"Hey. Sorry." He opens his eyes to look at her. "I didn't mean to interrupt before."

Was it really that long ago that Seth was interrupting them? What the hell had changed?

"No. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have been…" She moves her hand around for a minute, before her face scrunches up. "Aaron I'm really kinda mortified."

"Don't be." He says absently, before taking a deep breath.

"Okay." She nods. He waits for her to leave, but instead she just stares at him. "How are you?"

"Tired." He smiles.

"Me too." She takes a few steps back and he looks toward his desk for something to appear to get lost in during her departure, but then she's leaning against the wall to his office, watching him. "I was going to text you, during your warlord negotiations, but I wasn't sure _'Just so you know I'm not worried'_ was appropriate for that situation." He smiles. "And then everything happened here and.."

"Yeah. The thing with Seth's brother that's-." Aaron sat up a little, drawing air in through his nose and trying to look concerned. "How is all that? It all worked out?"

"Yeah." She nods, her skin pinching slightly around her brown eyes.

"Seems like everyone's family has been causing drama… lately." He presses his lips together. "I meant to come commiserate with you about deadbeat dads." Suddenly his hands are really interesting to him, he studies them like they hold the explanation. "I guess I got distracted by the next thing."

"Always something." She sighs.

"I'm glad you guys.." He nods. "It's easier when you're going through it with someone." She looks suddenly sad, and he wants to undo it as quickly as possible. "Seth's a good guy." He nods again, even faster, as if he can reassure her.

Her lips remained parted, and he wonders what he must look like in her eyes. The thought causes him to wince.

"I told Kirkman to fire him." She breathes.

"What?" His left cheek rises in grimace.

"I think there's something wrong with me." She shakes her head at him, before sinking down into his wingback visitors chair. Her fingers rake roughly through the front of her hair before pressing her face into her palm. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." He's still stuck on the fact she told Kirkman to fire Seth.

"I tried to get my boyfriend fired." She looks up at him with wild eyes just in time to see him swallow hard at the word 'boyfriend'. "I mean. He's not really my boyfr-." He see's the pain of his wince reflected in her eyes. "I mean we just started dating."

"You don't owe me an explanation." He grounds out his words.

"I kinda feel like I do." She whines.

"Emily.."

"I tried to get him fired." She repeats as if it's the first time she's realized it.

"He messed up. It is your job as chief of staff-." Aaron's desire to take away her guilt pushes against his chest.

"You wouldn't let me resign when I messed up." She snips.

"Yeah well.." Aaron lets his head lull back and he studies the ceiling.

"And then I really returned the favor didn't I?"

"Emily." He moans. "Can we not?"

"Don't you think we should at some point?" Her face is pinched and wrinkled when he looks at her.

"No." He breathes, looking back up at the ceiling. "Not really."

He can hear her start to reply, but it dies in a rush of breath. He sighs in relief and they slip into a silence that is more comfortable than most of the spoken conversations they've had over the past few months.

"Aaron?" Her questioning tone echos of the quiet, he makes a soft humming sound in return. "What would you have done? About Seth?"

He takes a long time to inhale before turning his face to meet hers.

"I would have told Kirkman to fire him." He tells her honestly, she searches his eyes.

"But not me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did Seth." She shakes her head.

"He lied." Aaron raises an eyebrow.

"For his brother." She tries to make it sound noble, kind.

"Taking the fall for someone isn't noble. It's dumb." He swallows, the grimace growing on his face. "Keeping someone from the consequences of their actions isn't really helping them either."

She chews on the edge of her lip before nodding, he sees something dark in her gaze for just a second. .

"You didn't do anything wrong either, Aaron." Emily whispers, she's waiting for him to protest, but he finds he suddenly can't. "I shouldn't have let you resign. I should have never second guessed you."

"Emily, it's over. Everything turned out okay." He mumbles, almost like he believes it.

"Is it?" Her voice rises just a little.

"Talking about this isn't going to change anything." He meets her tone.

"You don't know that!" She shakes her head.

"What can it change? We can't go back Emily. What's done is done."

"How can you say that? We don't know what it could have changed! If we would have talked about it then-."

"I didn't want to talk about it then. I didn't want to hear all the reasons you thought I was capable of treason." He stands up, because he can't just sit there anymore.

"I should have made you. I should have brought it up over and over! Until you listened. Until you accepted my apology." He focuses his eyes on her bawled fists.

"I did." He huffs.

"One I didn't ever get the chance to give?" Her face is red now, his chest is heaving.

"What would it have changed Emily?" He shot back, his eyes meeting hers. "Could it have made it Seth walking in on us in that office tonight?!""

"Maybe!" It comes out as shout. They both freeze for just a second, before she whispers. "Maybe.."

They stand there staring and breathing like they'd just been on a run. Aaron doesn't know how long it's been before her eyebrows wrinkle just a little and he sees a little piece of Emily he's thought he'd lost. His body relaxes and he takes a step from behind his desk.

"Em-." Her eyes shut wit the softness of his voice.

"Hey." Aaron swings away when he hears Seth's voice and Emily's eyes swing open.

"Hey." Shore sighs. Emily's chin drops to her chest.

"I know you're mad." Seth is explaining.

"I'm not." Mad is not the emotion Aaron Shore is currently feeling.

"I know you think it's unprofessional." Wright continues. "And a conflict of interest-."

"You guys are adults." Aaron interrupts. "And I'm not COS. It's none of my business."

"I-." The other man stops.

"I have to be someplace." Aaron announces the lie like it's urgent, grabbing a file he doesn't recognize off his desk and hurrying out. "I'm happy for you guys, love in Washington is rare."

…

He's not sure when exactly it happens, but he knows they've stopped seeing each other. He knows by their near perfect office behavior, and the way the speak so courteously to each other. It's nothing like the previous year and a half. Part of him is glad they never started so they didn't have to end. He's pretty sure they're better off. He has his best friend back, and that's all he's really wanted anyway.

Until the day of Alexandria Kirkman's funeral, when he catches her sobbing on a vestibule sofa. Before he has time to stop himself he strides confidently over to her and scoops her into his arms and holds her to his chest. He takes her home that night and puts her to sleep in his bed, she never leaves.

Two weeks later, two days before Kirkman resigns from the Presidency they ask him to marry them in the oval office. He manages her Senate Campaign before going to work as Hookstraten's Secretary of State. They visit Tom and the kids over the holidays, and he decides he wants to be a father. He watches Emily rise in her career and he knows that someday he'll probably be First Gentleman of the United States. He's grateful that Gregg Hookstraten's already broken that barrier. It pushes kids a few more years down the line.

He never denies a request to be on CCN's _The Wright Take_ where Seth ask him the gotcha questions and he pretends to be 'gotten.' Afterwards, like always, he and Emily meet Seth and his wife Sarah and their kids for lunch. They all laugh about the fateful kiss and how things got all tangled. Aaron somewhat longingly watches Tommy and Lydia fight over the catsup and Emily lifts an eyebrow at him, holding up three fingers. He pushes one down and meets her eyes with a silent compromise. The left side of her lip curls up and he claims a quiet victory.


	9. The NyQuil Situation

Situtaion Nine: The NyQuil

"Hey." Aaron poked his head into Emily's office and gave her a long look. She gave him a long blink, sniffing back the constant threat of snot that seemed to be ever present at the bridge of her nose. He made a face. "You look worse."

"If you are here to try and get me to go home you can just keep walking." She coughed into her sleeve before wagging her finger at him. "Seth already tried and failed."

"No." He shook his head. "I just brought you some tea."

"Tea?" She stilled for a minute looking at the little tea kettle in his hand, he lifted the other one up and dangled a cup. "You brought me tea?"

Aaron flashed her a wide grin.

"Special blend. My mom swore by it when anyone was sick." He made his way to the desk and poured her a cup.

"That sounds nice. I don't know if I have-."

"Allison says you don't have anything left on the schedule today and the West Wing is almost empty. Drink the tea. I'll come back and check on you in a bit." He ordered, Emily went to protest, but instead took a reluctant sip. It was good. It had a faint bitter cherry flavor that was familiar. She nodded at him and he watched her take another sip. "Drink it all."

He gave Allison a wink.

"Remember don't let her go anywhere or talk to anyone."

"You got it Mr. Shore." She sighed in relief.

…

Emily Rhodes felt like she was stuck in a dream. Someone was carrying her. Someone who smelled suspiciously like Aaron Shore. She liked the smell of Aaron Shore. She liked smelling, she hadn't been able to do that for like a week now. That was one of the reasons she knew she was dreaming.

The other reason was that Aaron shore didn't' get close enough for her to smell anymore. She didn't like that. Her world tilted again and she felt herself pressed between the wall and the sturdy mass that smelled like Aaron. Oo she knew this dream, she liked it. She brought her arms up and ran her grasp over his biceps.

"Hang on let me get the door." He whispered. "Don't fall."

"Mmmm." She muttered, dropping her head onto his chest. He cupped the back of her head with his giant hand, holding her there. "No promises."

"It's okay. I still have you." He whispered.

"You can still have me." She mumbled and he snickered.

"Good to know." His arms came around her again and she settled her face in the crook of his neck. "You have a fever. I told you to get a damn flu shot."

"That was forever ago." She mumbled to dream Aaron. "You don't tell me things anymore." She felt his shoulder sag beneath her head.

"Yeah well." She listened to the sound of him dropping things before feeling him boost her higher on his chest. "Let's' get you to bed."

She ghosted her fingers across his throat.

"Finally the good part." She sighed, he laughed again.

"Not tonight. " He pressed a kiss against her temple and she felt him grin. "Although I did get a flu shot. Because I'm not an idiot." He laid her carefully on the bed and started working her arms out of her jacket. She giggled as her body flopped unceremoniously around.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" She tried to sound stern, but she only sounded drunk, but she didn't remember drinking.

"Emily, there is a shot you can get to prevent the illness you currently have. There were very kind nurses who came to our offices to give it to us." He was using that tone, the one that made it seem like she was the unreasonable one, like he knew better. She shouldn't like that tone, but she did.

"When did I get drunk?" She mumbled, letting her arm trail down his pecks.

"You're not drunk." He wiped the wisps of hair away from her face. "Do you have a tank top on?" He slid his finger between the buttons of her blouse and she felt the tickle of his caress on her silk cami. "Fabulous."

He undid a few of the buttons, pressing his lips together with a snicker when she did the same to him.

"Okay come here." He pulled her limp body towards him, unwrapping her from her blouse. "I've got you."

"I want you to have me." She told him, her hands moving forward and landing lazily on his abdomen. "Why don't you want to have me anymore?"

He gave her a sad smile, appraising her carefully.

"Em." He sighed.

"I kissed Seth." She told him, her eyes filling with tears, he winced.

"When?"

"After the thing with my Dad." She sniffed, her nails applying pressure on his upper arms as he laid her back against the pillows. "And now he thinks we're dating or something. He keeps following me around and I-. He works for me." Her lower lip trembled.

"I'll take care of it." He whispered. "After I take care of you."

"I don't remember getting drunk. I just remember-." Her face brightened for a second and she looked at him. He smirked. "You drugged me."

"Yes." He admitted with a sheepish look that held just enough pride she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"You can't do that. That's a federal crime."

"Probably right." He snorted. "It was just NyQuil."

"What if I tell the president?!" Her voice was astounded.

"Who do you think gave me the NyQuil?" He cupped her cheek for a second, giving her a pointed look. "I'm going unbutton your pants now. It's probably best if you leave mine buttoned tonight okay?"

She nodded at him, trying to ignore the feeling of his fingers at her waist. He tossed a soft blanket over her middle before tugging them down her legs. She smiled a little at his effort.

"I'm tired." She whimpered.

"I know." He said softly. "Close your eyes." He touched her face again.

"Is this your bed?" She asked again her voice barely audible. He chuckled again and adjusted the blanket around her. "I've thought a lot about your bed."

"Emily. As much as I'm enjoying this little look inside your head, you would probably appreciate it if I told you to stop talking now."

"Probably." He sat down beside her pressing his hand to her forehead with a tisk. "I'm sorry.. about Seth." She mumbled. He pressed his lips together. "I didn't mean to."

"Then why?"

"I was sad." Her lip trembled again and he ran his fingers over her face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He probably meant to help her feel better, but Emily thought maybe also for the kiss.

"I'd have rather it been you." Her eyes slipped shut.

"Me too." He whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I messed up." She moaned.

"I'll fix it." He told her.

"I miss you."

"I'm here." He said softly, brushing her hair from her face again. "I'm right here."

…..

Reality hit Emily Rhodes like lightning.

Her eyes opened with a pop as she glanced quickly around Aaron Shores bedroom.

"Oh no." She murmured, moving her arm around the bed in a wide motion looking for her phone. "No No No."

"Morning Sunshine." His voice rumbled from the doorway. She glanced up at him with a mixture of anger and adoration.

"You drugged me."

"You needed it."

"You can't just drug people Aaron!"

"You're right." He raised a hand, before extending a mug in the other. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Just coffee. No drugs."

She gave it a sniff before taking a drink her eyes never leaving his twinkling gaze.

"In my defense. You left me no choice. It was NyQuil tonight or ER today and you know it." He brought his hand up and laid it on her cheek. "No more fever." She did feel better, she shot him an annoyed look because of it. He just kept smiling.

"Omg We're going to be late." She knew it had to be past six.

"I'm going to be late. You are not going." She opened her mouth to protest. "Executive Order."

"Your co conspirator.." She shook her head.

"The secret service can drive you home whenever you're feeling up to it." He grinned at her. "Or you can stay here, think about my bed some more." She sneered at him, but she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. He snickered at her.

"Okay. It's your choice." He raised his hands. "Since I got my flu shot, I have to work." He pressed his lips to her forehead, breaking away with a pop. "I left you medication, drowsy and non drowsy, on the sink and there are eggs in the pan on the stove that are still relatively warm." He pulled her phone out of the pocket of his trousers holding it out of her reach. "Allison is under orders not to accept your calls. The President or I will contact you directly if we need you." He handed it to her, she yanked it from his hands.

He pulled his jacket on and fiddled with his briefcase before pulling out an orange. He tossed it onto the bed.

"My mother's actual home remedy. She'd bring them home to us when we were sick." He gave her a short smile. "Vitamin C." He shrugged. She palmed the orange in her hand before shooting him a grateful look. "I'll call and check in on you later."

"Aaron?" He turned at the door and waited. "Thanks for taking care of me."

He nodded, turning back around.

"I like taking care of you." His voice echoed throughout the apartment as the door shut behind him. Emily smiled at the orange.

…...

He did like taking care of her. Aaron Shore was a fixer, it was part of every job he'd had in Washington, different degrees of fixing things. He liked fixing things for Emily Rhodes.

"Hey you wanted to see me?" Seth appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah." He gestured to the chair. "Sit."

"I was looking for Em but Allison says she's out?"

"Yeah. I hope you got your flu shot." Aaron raised an eyebrow. Seth didn't notice.

"She's still sick? She told me it was allergies." Seth looked at him innocently. "Something about peat moss?"

"She's sick. " Aaron tipped his head towards him. "Despite her best attempts not to be, well.. her best attempt would have been to get a flu shot."

"I should call her-." He pulled out his phone.

"Seth, I just left her, she's hopefully passed out." He raised his hand towards Wright's cell phone.

"You just left her?" The pieces were starting to fall into place.

"Yeah." Aaron looked right at him.

"I tried to call her last night." He continued.

"I had her phone off." Aaron nodded. "She needed sleep. Look Seth, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For being there for Em lately. I've been so crazy getting everything adjusted at NSA. I haven't been there for her. She told me how you were, after the whole thing with her Dad went down the way it did. I really appreciate it." Aaron looked at his desk. "You're a good friend." He didn't accent the word friend, but when he looked up he could tell the message was received.

"Yeah." Seth nodded, his lips coming together in a tight line. "No, I mean you're welcome."

"It's been a tough year, but I think we're finally working it out you know?" Aaron sighed. "Professionally and personally."

"I'm glad to hear that." Seth gave him a lopsided grin. "Anyway I'm supposed to meet with Lyor in 15."

"Yeah I'll leave you too it." He smiled. "If you need anything from me today, with Em out just give me a shout."

"Absolutely." Seth rose and made his way to the door. "Let her know I hope she feels better."

"I will. We should all go out when she's better, maybe even take Kendra and Lyor. It's been a while."

"It has." Seth agreed, holding up his file. "Later."

"Later." Aaron watched him go, feeling just a twinge of guilt.

His phone buzzed and he glanced down.

 _Decided to stay here. Bring me lunch?._

 _Yes Ma'am._ He texted back with a grin.


End file.
